pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Marshall
Gage Munroe (Season 1), Drew Davis (Season 2) Noah Ashby ---- }} Marshall is a Dalmatian puppy and he is one of the protagonists in the TV series, PAW Patrol. He is one of the members of the PAW Patrol. He is the team's fire pup. He is also the medic pup (since "Pups Save Jake.") Marshall is a Dalmatian pup who is seen to be silly and clumsy. Despite of his silliness, he helps Ryder countless times during missions. His main color is red, given that he normally wears an fire helmet on duty, his uniform and pup pack are red too. "From the firehouse to his fire truck, Marshall is a Dalmatian who is all action, easily excited, and the clumsy one of the group. The pups will always hear Marshall say; 'I'm okay!'" In the PAW Patrol, Marshall is the joker/clown of the group and tends to behave silly and clumsy. He is very accident prone and would usually crash and bump into things such as crashing the pups at the elevator, which gives him the nickname "Bad Luck Marshall" from fans. He is not exactly well-coordinated, is a bit air-headed, and gets very excited. When he is excited, he usually howls. Despite of his clumsiness, Marshall is a loyal and brave member of the PAW Patrol and he had helped Ryder and the other pups in several missions. Marshall is also very friendly, especially to birds (e.g. Fuzzy). Marshall has white fur with black spots covering his body and he has bright blue eyes. During missions, Marshall wears a Firefighter helmet with a flashlight and a red vest. He wears a red backpack, which can transform into a fire hose. Marshall's Pup Tag Like all of the PAW Patrol pups, Marshall has his own personalized Pup Tag, with a shape of a fire symbol on it, which he uses to communicate with Ryder, The Lookout, and the other PAW Patrol Pups. When in use, the Pup Tag would flash its light. The Pup Tag also has a special mechanism, which allows the PAW Patrol pups to make video calls to other PAW Patrol members. ---- Marshall's Firetruck The Firetruck is Marshall's vehicle. It is one of the many high-tech vehicles which Ryder had built for each pup. Like all of the pup's vehicles, Marshall's truck can transform from a doghouse to a vehicle and vice versa. Marshall's Firetruck is equipped with fire fighting equipment such as a tall ladder and a water cannon. The vehicle number is 03. Since Pups Save Jake Marshall's firetruck can be transform into an ambulance and use it on medic missions. 03_V1.png 03 V2.png ---- Marshall's Backpack Marshall has his own high-tech backpack which he uses during missions. Marshall's backpack can transform into a water cannon, which Marshall primarily uses to fight off fires and blazes. The source of water that the cannon uses comes from the tanks that are installed on the sides of the backpack. Marshall is really fast at running. In "Pups Fight Fire," if there weren't any interruptions during the race, it is possible that Marshall could be the "most fastest fire pup in the world." As a dog, Marshall has a sharp sense of smell. Although it is not as sensitive as Chase's, Marshall is able to smell and detect gas leaks and smoke. What's your favorite thing about Marshall? He's so silly He's adorable He's so brave He has a big heart Do you think Marshall is the cutest member? Yes! No. What do you think about Marshall's new voice actor, Drew Davis? I HATE his new voice! Sounds nothing like Marshall! I can tolerate it. *"I'm all fired up!" *"Made it." *"I'm good." *"Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue!" *Ruff Ruff Rescue! (Short) *"Do my best, forget about the rest." (From "Pups Fight Fire") *"Woah-woahhhhhhh!" *"Aah! Ooh! Eee! Aah! Oh! Ooh! Eee! Ooh! Aah! I'm good!" (when falling down his firetruck ladder) *"I'm Ok!" *"Oof!" *"Let's go go go!" *"Aaaooooooooooooo!" (howling) Marshall's gallery can be viewed here. ---- Category:Poll Page Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Characters with Jobs Category:Pets Category:Protected Pages Category:Dalmatians Category:PAW Patrol Team Category:Characters who have their own Toys Category:Main Characters Category:Baby Animals Category:PAW Patrol Category:Characters of PAW Patrol Category:Characters That Live in Adventure bay Category:Male Members of the PAW Patrol Category:PAW Patrol Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters voiced by Gage Munroe Category:Characters voiced by Noah Ashby Category:Characters voiced by Drew Davis